Different Worlds
by The Lady Posh
Summary: Set in an alternate universe, this is the story of love from start to finish between two strangers from completely different worlds. Squinoa with a killer soundtrack. Enjoy!


Hello! I've been hankering (I can't believe I just wrote that) for FFVIII lately and figured I should try and write a little while I'm at it so here you go. The characters might be a tad OOC but eh, it's set in an alternate universe and I've replayed the game and was surprised at how open Squall really is! =o It's only like in the first disc where's he's just like "…Whatever." So I based his personality off the later discs and combined his inner dialogue somewhat with his actual dialogue. Or, I hope I did. =3 Enjoy! Or don't! I prefer the first but heck, don't force yourself to read it if you don't like it. =p

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters or the lyrics in this story. Oh gosh, I don't really understand the policy on lyrics. =X I hope they don't get mad at me for using them, I'm not really sure what is considered the "public domain". The lyrics are also not mine, they're by Muse. The chapters will be named after the song I based them off of/which lyrics they contain even if it doesn't really make too much sense. Alas.

Different Worlds

Chapter One: Ruled By Secrecy

It was the night before her eighteenth birthday when Rinoa first heard his haunting voice. She had locked herself away in her room rather than attend the dinner meeting with her father and his guests that were going to decide what should be done with her, the Sorceress. She had been flipping through the channels before finally deciding that music videos would be a decent background noise to her reading listened as video after video of the next big band wannabe was broadcast. Hours passed and it was nearing midnight before she actually looked back up at the screen.

"And we're back from commercial," a drop dead gorgeous blond announced. Rinoa sighed a little enviously as she took in the woman's looks from her piercing blue eyes that balanced perfectly with bright cherry red lips and a figure like that of a high fashion model draped in what looked like pink cashmere. "Now, I know that you all have been _dying_ to hear the newest single from _Endless_ but before I get to that, I have a surprise from you. We pulled every connection we could and actually got their oh-so mysterious lyricist-slash-vocalist-slash-guitarist to call into the studio to explain what he wrote this song for. Mr. Leonhart? Squall? Are you on the line?"

There was a slight pause before a short, "Yes."

"Excellent! So tell us a little more about this song you wrote. I heard from some sources that it's dedicated to a very special someone," the blond winked at the camera.

"It's not what you think." Rinoa put down her book and scooted across the bed, enraptured at the vivid, steady male voice that was being played through speakers into the studio. Try as she might, Rinoa couldn't help but wonder what the man on the phone looked like, having never heard of his name or his band before. Squall Leonhart, she thought. "As you know, the Galbadian Sorceress is going to be having her birthday soon." Her stomach sank a little; she had songs written about her before but they were usually far from flattering. "I don't know her personally but I feel like there's…almost a connection between her and I. Something that I can't quite explain."

"Sounds romantic…?"

"Nothing like that. It's more like I can understand her because of my own experiences."

The blond raised an eyebrow before nodding her head thoughtfully. "Well, let's not keep the audience waiting anymore. And Sorceress Rinoa, if you're listening, happy birthday!"

Her thoughts as the screen faded into a void were whether or not the blond hostess actually believed she was watching the show or if it had been some gag for the viewers. Then, the first haunting notes of instruments began to play as lips seemed to fade in from the darkness.

_Repress and restrain, steal the pressure and the pain_

_Wash the blood off your hands, this time she won't understand_

His speaking voice had been nothing like this; agonized and full of emotion. She watched, hypnotized, as the camera zoomed out to reveal the band in a white room shrouded in shadows. There were three members but she couldn't make out any of their features as the next verse started.

_Change in the air and they'll hide everywhere_

_No one knows who's in control_

Her heart was pounding away in her chest despite not fully being able to interpret the meaning of the song. Just the way it sounded was enough for her to understand the feeling of restriction that he must have felt while writing its words.

_You're working so hard and you're never in charge_

_Your death creates success rebuild and suppress_

Darkness deepened around the band members as the intensity of instruments and vocals alike increased.

_Change in the air and they'll hide everywhere_

_And no one knows who's in control_

The shadows melted away from the members, revealing their faces. Her heart pounded as she took in the singer's handsome features, from his silken brown hair that covered a slanted scar on between his eyebrows that made him seem so dangerous but all the more appealing. And his eyes…his eyes held her as he stared at the camera unwaveringly and his voice rose and became even more passionate as he finished the last verse.

_Change in the air and they'll hide everywhere_

_And no one knows who's in control_

This time, she knew for sure that the singing was over and she turned away from the television before curling herself into a tight ball, holding back tears that she hadn't realized she wanted to shed.

**Author Notes: **Thanks for sticking it out 'til the end. This is going to be multi-chapter if there's enough interest generated but if there isn't, just consider it a oneshot. =) Review if you liked it. If you didn't and you want to flame me, I'll take that too. ;o I'll just be glad if this story so far has motivated you to leave a comment!


End file.
